poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' accident/The escape of Snowflake Storm
This is how Thomas' accident and the escape of Snowflake Storm goes in The Equestrian Railroad. the tank engine can be seen sneaking between crowds of ponies. He spots a nearby clock with strike "ten to twelve" Thomas: Cinders And Ashes, I'm going to be late. Meg Griffin: Okay, people. Ryan and I could practice singing for the band Ryan and the Dazzlings. Dazzling pendant glows light blue sneaks closer to the podium looks around but Thomas ducks out of sight before she can spot him. Thomas then sneaks round the podium and is about to race out of sight when Twilight spots him Twilight Sparkle: Thomas? stops Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, I'd knew you'd make it. You're just in time for the concert. Thomas: over and feigning excitement Yes, Twilight. Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. beside Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Well, don't think you're getting the job of pulling the friendship express just for turning up. Thomas: The Friendship Express? scoffs Who would want to pull that old thing? Not me. I stay on my branchline. No matter how special one job is. Twilight Sparkle: I'll believe that when I see. music from the podium I think Ryan and the Dazzlings are about to begin. Thomas: Oh, no. Twilight Sparkle: Be brave. and the Dazzlings begin their performance Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, ho ho, it's magic~ Meg Griffin: You know~ Aria Blaze: Never believe it's not so~ Adagio Dazzle: It's magic~ Sonata Dusk: You know~ Thomas: Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: Sssh. looks at the clock as it strikes 11:55 Sonata Dusk: Never been awake~ Never see the day break~ Ryan F-Freeman: Leaning on my pillow in the morning~ Aria Blaze: Lazy day in bed~ Meg Griffin: Music in my head~ Adagio Dazzle: Crazy music playing in the morning light~ Ariel Arach (Airachnid): happily They do sing well together, eh, Wallflower? Wallflower Blush: and cowers for a while looks at her friends who seem rather irritated performance nears it's finish Ryan F-Freeman: Leaning on my pillow in the morning light~ slaps Ranyx then he plays his guitar Ranyx: Girl, you really got me going~ You got me so I don't know what I'm doing~ Yeah, you really got me now~ You got so I can't sleep at night~ Ryan F-Freeman: Go, Xgem. Xgem: Oh, Yeah~ Ranyx: You Really got me Now~ You got so I..~ Meg Griffin: I don't know what I'm doing. Ranyx and Xgem: Oh, Yeah, you really got me now~ You got so I can't sleep at night~ Xgem: You Really got me~ Ranyx: You Really got me~ Ranyx and Xgem: You really got me~ clock strikes 12:00 Ranyx: You know what I mean? Xgem: Of course. Ranyx: See don't ever set me free~ Ranyx and Xgem: I always wanna be by your side~ Meg and Aria Blaze: volcalizing Ranyx: Girl, you really got me now~ You got me so I can't sleep at night~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: For Lizzie Hearts. Xgem: Oh Yeah~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You Really got me now~ Ranyx: You got me so I don't know what I'm doing~ Ranyx and Xgem: Oh yeah, you Really got me now~ You got me so I can't sleep at night~ hides behind a building then puffs away rocks out on his guitar ponies dance to the music Sci-Ryan: Cool. At least Ranyx is really rocking out better then Sunset. If he have a Sunset Shimmer nickname, he'd be "Ranset Shimmer". Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe Galvatron could be Ranyx's bodyguard. That could do me as your bodyguard, Sun. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram, for the 100th time, Megatron's my bodyguard! Matau T. Monkey: Calm down, Miss. I guess Thomas is ok. And you don't have to shout. You are just like Megatron. Sunset Shimmer: Really. Thomas puts an oil puddle in the middle of the track Friendship Express comes by and one of the ponies pulling it, slips and hurts his leg Thomas: Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear. What an unforeseeable accident. That's a pretty bad hoof. We're looking at a twisted leg here. Flash Sentry: I didn't know that you were a qualified doctor, Thomas. Thomas: Of course. If you bring me the things a doctor uses plus a good polish bottle and an extra load of coal, I might just be able to help you out. Flash Sentry: Sure. But, will you take care of the train? Thomas: Oh, I'll take care of it alright. leaves and the ponies pulling the train help their friend over for a break Thomas: Okay. I think I would take care of the train. That is if I were pulling it. tries to sneak to the front but accidentally causes the brakes to come lose and the train speeds with Thomas onboard Thomas: Whoa! back in Canterlot Ranyx: Thank you, Equestria. Evil Anna: Encore! Encore! Ranyx: Okay. For my next number to make Galvatron my bodygaurd, I.... Friendship Express speeds into view with Thomas clinging on for dear life Thomas: Whoa! How do I stop?! Bertram T. Monkey: Take cover! Sunset Sunset Shimmer: [ [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts